


A Twist of the Fates

by justsimplymeagain



Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Alexandria Safe-Zone, Consequences, M/M, Poor Daryl, Rick is a Savior, Shane's POV for a chapter, The Sanctuary, Violence, characters to be added as they appear, the saviors - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-04
Updated: 2017-08-28
Packaged: 2018-10-14 18:49:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 15
Words: 13,142
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10542411
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/justsimplymeagain/pseuds/justsimplymeagain
Summary: Rick, he never found them and instead life took him in a different direction. One that found him standing in a RV looking out a window at eleven people on their knees.





	1. Introduction

The night was cold and dark, but there was a shrill exhilaration in the air, one that even Rick was near vulnerable to. Exhilaration, however, wasn't the only thing in the air tonight. The other most noticeable emotion that resonated with everyone was rage. Rage and a need for retribution. Blood for blood. An eye for an eye.

It was how this world worked now.

It was what everyone is subjected to, and at times, Rick was an enforcer of that world. And as such, he built a reputation of being brutal as he wielded one of three choices. His hatchet. His colt. His red handled machete.

The latter was a gift, and one Rick held close. After all, how could he not given who gave it to him? The very man who stood at Rick's side and Rick by his side.

“Well?” The question in that one word oddly void of the normal vulgarity found coming from the man at his side. A cold warning of just how serious tonight is.

Negan didn't take kindly to being crossed like this. They lost a lot of men and weapons. Rick didn't spare him a glance; something others have been known to pay for. Instead, Rick focused on the site outside the RV window.

Eleven people on their knees.

Exhausted after being run down over the day. Psychological warfare. An attack on moral and now it was time to drive the point home. And Negan, Rick knows no one better than this man to do it.

The only problem was, Rick knew some of them.


	2. Chapter 1

By some, Rick means two.

Two people who were from another life in another world that now sounded like the stuff in stories rather than reality. To his right, there was a living wall of impatience wanting answers. Rick can understand, he was the same. When Rick wanted answers, it was normally best to give them then and there. And yet, no words came and all Rick could do was stare out the RV window at the shaking forms outside.

Rick felt like he was knocked off balance like he just woke up to a torn apart world like he did once already. Only this time it was in an RV instead of a battle torn hospital.

_Rick felt confused; he could have sworn he remembered Shane being there just moments ago. And yet, on the nightstand, the vase Shane brought was filled with flowers that are long dead. The sight before him wasn't enough to cause him to panic. But he was alarmed and very concerned because that wasn't like Shane or Lori. Both of them cared for Rick so much, they would have been here and made sure to be here when he woke up._

_The next thing he could think of doing was try and get a hold of a nurse. He was sure that Shane and Lori would have a good reason for not being here._

_Only there was no power._

_No nurse._

_There was no one!_

_And Rick, he learned quickly that moving and trying to get from one spot to another was painful. He hasn't moved for months; he refused to think that it could have been longer than that. The thought was just too frightening. Logically he knows he's right, it wouldn't have been years, but the fear was there._

_Rick needed to know what was going on. And why everything looked like a battle zone. Why there was a bed blocking the way out of his room._

_And with every step and every discovered body._

_Rick's horror rose to near panic and hysteria. Where was his family! Where was Shane! By the time he got to his house, it was ransacked and empty. And Rick, Rick was introduced to a shovel._

Of course, Rick learned what happened thanks to Morgan and his son went off to find his family only he couldn't find them. He found a camp that looked abandoned outside of Atlanta. But that was about it; Rick was alone. Rick was half tempted back then to go back and find Morgan and his son, stick with them for awhile. But that didn't come to pass, and even if it did, Rick didn't know if it would have changed things for Rick in how he grew and changed.

Rick couldn't often spare Morgan too much thought these days, ever since the Sanctuary was built and grew his mind was put on making sure it stayed up and running. Making sure the leader didn't get himself killed or that anyone didn't get the bright idea of killing Negan.

Still. Seeing them out there, seemed to only open old wounds wide enough that Rick felt stuck where he was standing. Voice trapped in his throat and the old gunshot was throbbing as a brutal reminder.

_Some part of him thought that his family was still back in that hospital, behind those doors that declared there to be dead. Don't open. Dead. And Rick, at that abandoned and bloodied campsite, broke. It took everything to move on. And it took, even more, to survive when he found out how crowded with the dead cities were. He was lucky that he survived. If it wasn't for the tank having enough gas left in it, Rick didn't know how he would have survived that devastating day._

_Or the following days._

_But he did._

_He did._

“Rick!” Negan's voice was hushed so no one outside this RV would hear and filled with frustrating impatience, it tore Rick's attention from memory to reality forcing him to focus on the scowling face of the man who became everything to him.

“I want a fucking answer. Right the fuck now, before I go out there and introduce those sorry shits to Lucille and their major fuck up.” Negan wasn't leaving any option for objection. It would be best for everyone involved to answer him. Only how does one say that two of the people on their knees was his partner and brother from another life and the other his wife and mother of his son who he prayed was left somewhere safe while the group out there was on their knees.

With a near silent curse and a gulp of air summoning strength, he didn't know he would need until now Rick answered as steadily as he possibly could, “The leader -clearly the leader is Shane Walsh my best friend from another life and – and the woman next to him is Lori. My wife.” How does one prepare themselves for something like this? Negan himself looked a bit shocked and faltered enough that Rick knows he's absorbing and going over the newfound information barely even taking his eyes off of Rick to examine the group on their knees.

Rick has a choice now, just like Negan does.

Do they still go through with what they came here to do? Blood for blood? An eye for an eye?

And can Rick let Negan go out there and do just that?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Longer than the intro at the very least. 
> 
> The question is: Who lives? Who dies? Who survived up until this point and who didn't? 
> 
> I hope I'm not butchering the characters too badly.


	3. Chapter 2

Rick knows he doesn't have a long time to think, to come to a decision. And yet, there he stood looking out the window at two people he thought was dead. Two people, he's mourned and wept over. Two people who drove him to a fit of rage the moment he broke free of a hoard and could exit the tank taking his loss and his frustration out on the dead – later known as walkers.

Looking at the group, he could see everyone was adults and nowhere was there a teenager. What his son would be now. So where was Carl?

“Well fuck me. Guess this will make things real fucking difficult for you, old fucking pals from pre-end of the fucking world.” Negan's voice cut through everything and Rick knows that this was the moment that he had to make a decision. One that would change things with two people who probably thinks he's equally dead and change things with Negan who somehow clawed or bashed his way so far into Rick that it is hard to see a world without the violent and vulgar man standing next to him.

So who does he pick?

People he used to know?

Someone he got to know and knows still? Rick still remembers the day he met Negan. It was as vivid as this very moment.

_Rick was traveling on his own for what felt like years. Talking was secondary now, he didn't have anyone to talk to anyway. Not Morgan who he left behind because the other man wasn't able to leave yet. And it wasn't like the dead could understand anything beyond the constant hunger that drove them to walk._

_Any people Rick came across either proved untrustworthy and were in a state of mind that Rick couldn't fall into. Other people were too soft, and Rick couldn't make them survive and failed to save them himself. He tried though. Boy did Rick try; the worst was seeing a little girl in the group being ripped apart. Needlessly said, that little group didn't last long because everyone was soft and Rick felt like he didn't click. And then there were people like the gang called the claimers. Worst of the worst and Rick had only one way of dealing wit people like that. His gun or the well-used black-handled machete he had at the time._

_Rick didn't know what he looked like, just knows he's looking rough around the edges and the with a beard. Not that it mattered. How he looked changed nothing in how he operated, especially when moving into a new area that had a lot of hiding spots and corners like small towns,_ cities _, and subdivisions._

_It was in a subdivision that a different sound caught his attention. Not the moving and groaning of hungered dead._

_But the sound of something being hit hard repeatedly. Angered huffs and curses under their breath. Blame being put on whatever getting hit in if Rick could venture a guess._

_Taking out his machete Rick slowed his steps and walked as silently as possible with a backpack weighing him down. His car broke down a few miles back._

_Rounding a corner, he saw a rather large man with what could have been a white shirt if not for the amount of blood covering it. But that wasn't what drew his attention. It was the brutal looking bat that was soaked red with blood and brain matter. Barbed wire only made the bat look even more threatening._

_Rick moved one foot and heard the sound of rocks being shifted under his foot._

_Rookie mistake!_

_The man turned around, face bloodied and bruised. So it was clear that some of that blood was his own. The person with what used to be a head was clearly not one of the walking dead._

Things, of course, went sideways from there ending with Negan getting shot in the shoulder and Rick with one hell of a concussion, but eventually, Rick found himself traveling with Negan and all things between them forgiven. Talking was still secondary at first, but in his mind, Negan did enough talking for the both of them.

From there they came across other people like Simon and Arat, both of which became unshakably loyal to Negan and Rick can trust them with the man despite knowing that Negan can handle himself normally.

Knowing all of this, made Rick's decision frighteningly easy.

“Nothing changes. There are consequences. Plenty of other choices they could have made, but didn't. Instead, they attacked one of our outposts and killed a whole lot of people in their sleep. A cowardly way to go about things.” Rick said, and that earned him a whistle.

“Stone Cold Rick. Stone fucking cold. I like it.” Negan said, apparently he approves and almost as if Simon had a six sense to him, banged on the RV declaring that it was time to meet the man himself.

It was show time.

Rick watches Negan roll his shoulders and take up Lucille setting her gently on his shoulder.

“It's show time Rick, put on your fucking game face.” Negan happily declared although it was evident despite the light tone Negan was still beyond angry at the audacity shown by the people on their knees. A price is to be paid, and it will be paid in blood tonight, and Rick, an enforcer of this world, set up by Negan was okay with it.

Was he worried about Shane and Lori? Of course he is, but as he told Negan. There are consequences. A price to be paid for actions taken against them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So apparently cursing is hard to write for me, I hope I didn't overdo it or under do it for a character like Negan.


	4. Chapter 3

The second before Negan swung the RV door open, Rick saw him smile, and Rick knew then, and there this was going to be a long night. Longer still knowing who's out there. Picking up his old hat and placed it on his head, the badge that once sat proudly has long since disappeared. It was no longer relevant in this new world anyways. And Rick, he was no longer the guy who earned that badge.

From where he stood, ready to exit the RV he could see fear enter most of the people on their knees. Anger and defiance were spotted there as well. But that would change as well, Negan had a way of doing that and always in the harshest way possible.

“Pissing our pants yet? Boy, do I have a feeling we're getting close. It's gonna be pee-pee pants city here real soon.” Negan declared, loud enough for everyone including his men to hear. And Rick wondered just how many would lose control of their bladders as the night wore on, he's seen it happen before. Negan never stopped talking about it afterwards, proud that he was able to make such a strong impression and what made it better was it solidified their foundation of who and what they were.

Rick took a breath and stepped out of the RV, never going further than a few feet because this was Negan's show. Rick wasn't the enforcer tonight. So if things went as planned, his machete or hatchet wouldn't taste blood this night. Only Lucille. He knows he's earned the attention of at least two people if they can even recognize him. Rick's changed so much over the years.

They did, but they couldn't afford to pay him any mind.

Not with Negan standing in front of them, more specifically Shane. Rick could see that Shane was defiant, not willing to bow down despite being brought to his knees. Lori was shaking, eye wide with fear. There was a part of Rick that wanted to cover her eyes, so she won't have to see what happens. Protect her. But he couldn't, and he couldn't afford to.

Consequences.

And Negan. Rick had built so much with the man, came so far in everything from the moment they met to this very night and Rick didn't think he would have it in him to throw it away for people he knew back before the world was a mess.

There was one question he wanted an answer to.

Where was Carl? Where was his son?

“Hi. You're Shane, right? I'm Negan.” Negan introduced himself; Rick watched as realization set in for Shane on the fact that he was clearly off the mark on who was Negan. Probably thought he killed him in the outpost they attacked. They should have known better, Negan would have been better protected than that considering who he was.

Looking at the others, Rick took note of the obvious sibling's side by side. One defiant outwardly while the other was more reserved in his defiance. If Rick were the enforcer tonight, he would take out the eldest of the two siblings and the red head. Granted, Rick knows already that the red head won't be making it to the morning. Negan picked him even before he stopped in front of them. But they won't know that until Negan was finished with putting on a show.

Negan kept talking, voice loud and clear for everyone to hear and there will be no question in what was said tonight. Making it clear that this was happening because of the Saviors that were killed by this group.

“You got no fucking idea how not cool that shit is. Not cool. Not fucking cool. You're going to so regret crossing me in a few minutes. Fuck yes, you will.” There was a near childlike glee in Negan's words despite the clear anger that Rick can hear. Anger that those on their knees won't be hearing until it was too late and Lucille is getting introduced to the inside of someone's skull.

Negan wasn't the only one angry, Rick was and from what he can see so was Shane. Rick silently prayed that Shane didn't do anything irrational. Whether that was for Shane's benefit or Negan's was up for grabs.

Despite his anger, it was clear that Negan was enjoying himself despite the anger he was feeling at the audacity of some small group had in crossing lines that shouldn't have been crossed. They cost them guns, man power, and some resources. Not enough to affect them in the long run but that was besides the point.

Consequences.

“You see, Shane. Whatever you do... no matter fucking what... you do not mess with the new world order. The new world order is this, and it's very simple, so even if you're fucking stupid... which you may very well be you can understand it. You ready? Here goes. Pay attention.” Negan was only pausing when necessary and letting it all sink in at the end before he flat out told them in so many words that they would now be working for the Saviors and that half of whatever the find and already would be owned. This wasn't a discussion; this was a take over now.

And if Shane or Lori or anyone else on their knees thought that this would be the end of it. They were sorely mistaken, and Rick let his head tilt as he took in each and every face. When the realization hits the group on their knees, Rick would have to be extra vigilant to make sure no one had any funny ideas.

It became clear to them on Negan's next set of words. This was when the fear took hold, fear, and anger and none of them knew what to do and clearly felt powerless. Some now tried to make themselves smaller as Negan started counting them down. Lucille was pointing at one of their heads in time with Negan's count down. The first to be pointed at was Shane, but he was the leader.

“Eeny...”

“Meeny...”

“Miny...”

“Moe...”

“Catch... a tiger...”

“By... his toe.”

“If... he hollers...”

“Let him go.”

“My mother... told me...”

“To pick... the very best one...”

“And you... are...”

“It.”

The red head was first. And Rick watched as Lucille was brought down and hard. To Rick's surprise, the man was able to squeeze out his last words and chose to give attitude in the face of his death. It was mildly impressive, and he knows Negan was going to be amused even before he started joking about it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's incredibly hard to write this scene with different players. 
> 
> Question is: Is Carl alive?


	5. Chapter 4

They weren't done yet. Not by a long shot. Grief was setting in for some of them, anger cementing itself in others and the only constant from the start was fear. Rick watched as Negan taunted a woman with Lucille, having her look at the bat. Rick eyed everyone calmly from where he stood, close enough to intervene if he had to and far enough that he won't steal the attention away from Negan.

When the woman showed more distress, it gained a reaction from one of the siblings. The quiet one, there was a whispered hiss warning him not to move from the older sibling by the looks of it. But it didn't stop the man from getting up to punch Negan. Within less than a minute the man was restrained and forced to the ground by Dwight, and another Savior Rick remembered was named James.

Rick made eye contact with Negan, saw the close to erupting anger. That was a foolish mistake made by the man who was yanked back to his spot.

Rick tilted his head, indicating the older sibling. A suggestion on who to be next and Negan smiled.

“I like the way you fucking think.” Negan said, voice cheerful before moving on and turning his attention back to the group on their knees. Telling them off in regards to that last stunt, stepping closer to the siblings. On the other side of the siblings was an Asian, trembling and constantly checking on the rather sick looking woman. He'll get a chance to check on her after if Negan takes Rick's suggestion.

“Back to it then.” Negan said, and Rick watches as Negan did, bringing Lucille down on the older sibling. Rick watched as the younger looked torn between lashing out and being devastated. He couldn't be blamed, that was his brother. But he had to learn and curb that need to lash out because this was brought about because of that defiance and lashing out. That and an example needed to be made, a lesson that needs to be learned.

In the end, two was dead, and Rick watched as Shane was dragged away by Negan and this part is what makes Rick uneasy. Rick can't go with Negan to make sure the man was safe. So, in turn, he has no choice but to stick around and wait to see what happens next.

Simon looked to Rick.

“Level guns to the back of their heads. Any sign that things gone south, on my word pull the triggers.” Rick ordered and didn't look at Lori when he did. He wanted to ask her where Carl was, what happened to his boy but this wasn't the time. He could hear his name, whispered shock and horror. Lori. When he didn't acknowledge her, she said his name again.

With little else to do, Rick looked at her. She looked small, her form trembling and fear radiated from her. He never saw fear like this in her before. Looking closer he could see her hair was shorter, up to her shoulders now.

“Why?” Her question was quiet, and it was simple yet heavy.

How should Rick answer her, what should he say to her and what would others say in response to Rick speaking to his wife or could she be his ex-wife now. That wasn't his ring on her finger anymore. It was different. Making sure there was eye contact made between them before he sunk to her level. Head slightly tilted as he regarded her.

It took a moment longer than he expected to find the words.

But he did.

“Negan's already informed you of the why. Tonight is only happening because lines were crossed that shouldn't have been. Consequences.” Rick went with being blunt, straightforward and whether or not he was being cruel was for everyone else to decide. This was just Rick being honest. Perhaps her question wasn't in regards to why tonight was happening, but she didn't move to say another word after that. And Rick didn't ask the question he wanted to know the answer to.

Where was his son? Where was Carl?

Rick felt eyes on him, not just the group on their knees but the Saviors as well. Rick stood up and looked around, daring them to say something. When no one did Rick moved off to the side. Simon looked like he wanted to follow but chose not to. Rick was glad; he wasn't up for conversation of any sort.

Instead, he counted down the minutes with his hand resting on his Colt Python. Ready and willing to snap into action should the need arise.

By the time the sky started to lighten Rick had heard the sound of the RV coming their way. Not fast enough to hint of someone other than Negan driving. A careful glance at the RV only confirms that it was Negan driving. The relief that Rick felt almost had him sagging in his spot. Rick didn't know if he could forgive Negan if the man went and died during one of his lessons.

Straightening up Rick watched as the door swung open and Shane fell out onto the ground. The man looked worse now than what he did when he left with Negan. Face bruised and clothes stained with blood and sweat. Negan had another bruise forming, and that was enough to tell Rick that Shane fought with him. But clearly wasn't enough to get the upper hand against Negan.

Shane stayed down, body drained of anger and only radiating defeat now. Time will tell if that sticks. Shane had to learn the new world order, and he had to learn it fast. Not accepting or learning would only cost him more as time moves on.

“Welcome to brand new beginning you sorry shits!” Negan declared and it as almost over. By the time they were finished and setting the timeline of their next visit the sun has been up for a few hours and Negan didn't seem half as angry as he was at the start of this whole thing. They were leaving a truck behind for this group to fill all the while losing a third member of their group. Only he wasn't killed, just loaded into another truck and with that, they were on their way.

Rick in the same truck as Negan and Simon.

“Did you talk to your wife?” Negan asked the moment the door was closed, and they were on the road. Rick could hear it; the man wasn't entirely fond of the development. They would no doubt speak further about it later regardless of Rick's answer. No doubt when they were alone.

“She asked me why and I told her that she was already informed of that while you were speaking. Consequences.” Rick answered it was always best to speak the truth with Negan. He had ways of finding out, and there was the fact that there was a lot of witnesses who would be happy to speak to Negan for points, though whether they get those points was debatable. It would have to depend on Negan's mood.

A whistle was the only response he got as they made their way back to the Sanctuary leaving a devastated group behind them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Negan and Rick have a few conversations needing to happen now lol...


	6. Chapter 5

The only conversation in the truck back to the Sanctuary was between Negan and Simon. Some of it was joking around about what happened, about the red head's final words. Rick chose not to say anything; his mind was elsewhere anyway. A small part of it was back there with his wife and his best friend, or his former wife and former best friend.

Never in his life had he thought that he would see them again. Especially he found their campsite.

_Rick has learned by now, don't go yelling or calling out for someone. Something he thanked Morgan for every chance he got even though the man never answers. It didn't stop the impulse to call out, especially after he stumbled onto a campsite with a few vehicles that were now damaged looking and there was enough blood that told Rick that someone died._

_None of the vehicles he can recognize, but a couple of the plates were from his area which raised some alarm. Not enough to call out. Checking each vehicle as quickly as he went further into the small camp. There was tents a little closer to the treeline, whether that was a smart choice or not Rick didn't know._

_Eventually, he found a schoolbook with the name Sophia Peletier. There was no blood on that book, so he hoped the kid was okay. Instead, the other schoolbook looked like it landed in a puddle. A lot of footsteps led in nearly every direction some looked like the person who made them was on the ground for awhile. Was that the dead? Or the living turned dead?_

_Rick didn't know. Instead, he picked up the other schoolbook and dropped it when he saw the name._

_Carl Grimes_

_“No... No, please no.” Rick said and his voice already shaky. He broke his rule then; he called out for Lori and Carl all the while searching desperately. But he couldn't find anything or anyone beyond what used to be the dead. In a tent he searched, he found Lori's wedding ring with his own._

_They must have been killed! Whoever survived clearly have long since left, and Rick didn't know if Shane was one of them or not._

_Rick couldn't stop himself even if he tried, he screamed and cried because this was where his family was and he was too late! The only thing that got him moving and that was barely was the sight of a couple of the dead. Children, a boy and a girl who looked like they were siblings. Or could have been. But seeing children like that after finding his family's footprints was even worse than seeing the little girl back in the start of his travels._

_“No...”_

“Rick!” Negan's voice cut through the memory and Rick was almost tempted to thank the man. It was even better once he realized that they were home. With a muttered apology Rick got out and followed after an oddly silent Negan who only stopped long enough to bark orders at someone. Lucille still bloodied and resting on the man's shoulder.

The moment they got to their room, however, all silence was gone. Negan turned to Rick with a frown on his face.

“Well?” Negan's voice was just as odd as the man's silence.

“Well, what?” Rick asked, he had a sneaking suspicion what this was about, and he knows they have names as well. This was a conversation that was going to happen whether Rick wanted it to or not. Especially given the fact that Rick knows without a doubt that Negan has ways of getting what he wants.

“You fucking well know what. You were quiet – more quiet than normal after that fucking lesson well taught. So speak up. What the fuck is going on in that head of yours?!” Negan's voice was filled with impatience. Rick rubbed the back of his neck and let a bitter sound escaped him. Negan knows him well because not even five minutes after that sound the man stood next to him with two glasses of whiskey. The first glass he downed as a shot, the second glass was forced into his hand while the first was refilled only to be claimed by Negan.

Rick followed him then and sat down, letting the whiskey soothe his nerves enough that he opened his mouth about the memory seeing them brought back.

“Carl? Your son?” Negan asked, wanting clarifying and Rick nodded. He hasn't spoken much about his family not even to Negan, but he knows that the other man was aware of who they were. How could he not after the man became the closest thing to family Rick felt that he had left in the world. The man was practically Rick's husband, something he never thought he'd have. But the man had a charm to him that just drew you in.

“Yeah.” Rick confirmed, “I don't know if he's alive, now that I know that they're alive some part of me hopes that he is. But things would be difficult now, to say the least. But mostly I'm just trying to prepare myself again, to deal with the alternative.” He heard what could have been 'fuck' from Negan but it was too quiet that Rick couldn't be too sure.

“Well, we're going to Alexandria in five days. Take a look, see if your son's there.” Negan suggested, having Rick give himself to find out for himself so he can see whether or not he would have to mourn his son again. It went without saying that the boy would be pissed if he knew that his father had a hand in what happened last night, but Rick would explain consequences to him if he were there.

Eventually, the tense and somber mood turned to more joyous as Negan took control over the direction of the conversation going over his experience and what happened despite the fact that Rick was there to bare witness to the whole thing.

Rick let out a sound of amusement at the man's antics, practically acting it out only without Lucille in his hands.

“Just so you know, I don't think that girl you taunted was the red heads girlfriend.” Rick couldn't help himself, ruin Negan's storytelling. Negan mocked him for the use of girlfriend, something he let slide.

“No? And who was his 'girlfriend'?” Negan asked arms crossed as he peered down at Rick who calmly leaned back and relaxed in his chair. It took him some time to get comfortable with his back to the door.

“Easy. The one the red head gave the peace sign to.” Rick explained with a shrug, and Negan made an exaggerated expression to impersonating what he deemed to be thoughtful. But that was Negan; the man was very lively on his good moods and a force of nature on his bad.

“Well, shit Rick, why the fuck didn't you say anything?” Negan's arms were crossed again, but his posture spoke of being relaxed, and that was something Rick always liked to see. Eventually, they're going to have to get some shut eye, but after a shower and a few more minutes to unwind.

“And risk stealing your thunder? Nah, I decided just to let you do your thing.” Rick explained his amusement no doubt now showing freely. His mind finally snapping back to the here and now, to the world he built with Negan and the life he was now living. He'll deal with everything else later and when he gets there.

But right now, he'd rather enjoy a moment with the rather animated man before him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Would anyone be up for a POV change or a separate oneshot through another character's POV?


	7. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the short chapters. I tend to write short chapters at the moment. Though I am in the process of writing another Rick is a Savior story because I'm obsessing with the idea. The chapters will be longer in that one. 
> 
> And this chapter is done in Shane's POV. 
> 
> Hope you enjoy.

There was blood on his face, his clothing stunk of death and rot. For all his strength and anger, it felt like all he did was throw himself at a wall so thick and so high he didn't know how he would overcome it. He tried to stay strong, stand up to the man in the RV going so far as connecting a punch only to fall victim to the retaliation. His stomach and sides hurt from that retaliation. His pride took the worst of it.

And in the end.

Shane was left in shock after the fact. It took everything in him to get up and move. It took, even more, to come to the realization that what just happened wasn't a nightmare. It was real. He and the group he's been with since the beginning were put on their knees by an enemy group, had two of them killed with a baseball bat. The one Paul told them about when they spoke at the Hilltop Community.

And what made it worse, one of them was taken alive and whether or not he stays alive is another concern. To his right stood Lori while the others were deeper in the RV under different states of shock. Lori was crying only her tears were silent. The worst kind in Shane's opinion. They both would now have to deal with the fact that not only were they wrong about him – about Rick, that he was alive and not dead like Shane believed. But he was with them.

Rick stood by and allowed what happened to happen, spoke to Lori of consequences!

Shane could hardly believe it! But it was Rick. Only Rick seemed colder and more distant, a complete stranger now. A far cry from the soft-natured man Shane knew before the world as they once knew it ended. What happened from the moment his best – former best friend woke up and to this point? How could he have found himself in the company of a man like Negan?

Those were all questions that Shane wanted an answer too. But whether or not he got those answers was another matter altogether.

What he did have to do right now was head up to the Hilltop Community, where they were originally headed before everything started early yesterday. Maggie needed a doctor and Glenn would no doubt stay by her side. They had to bury Abraham and Merle. Merle may not have been the most stand-up guy in the group, but he was loyal. Only recently becoming someone of value in the group, trying a bit harder to be better. And his little brother followed without question.

Both of them becoming a force of nature and good. Abraham was someone who clashed with Shane a lot, but good at heart and someone he knows would have had his back in a fight. That's the main reason why Shane never had a problem with him tagging along and becoming a part of the group. With him came Eugene who was a coward and Rosita who was capable of pulling her own weight.

But none of that mattered at the moment. Not with what happened and with the fact that they were trying to get their feet underneath them again.

Relief crept into him when he saw the gates opening at the Hillside. The blood that they would see on the RV no doubt would alarm some. But that was only secondary, they had more important things to do.

And one thing was for sure, Shane had to figure out if he had the strength to either fight or bend to the Saviours when the show up in a week. And Shane had to decide if he could take seeing Rick with them.

By the time they got back to Alexandria, there was less of them.

“It really was Rick with them.” Lori's voice broke through the haze Shane found himself in as everyone climbed out of the RV. There was more to that sentence, no doubt a small shred of her probably considered Rick her husband and family. Something that would end now no doubt, Shane had to put in an effort of not saying that. It was bad enough that they had to live with what happened now.

What they could have very well brought onto themselves.

Shane ended up just telling her to go to bed, get some rest while he sat up and stayed at the kitchen table trying to think. Trying to wrap his mind around everything.

Easier said than done.

In the following days, Shane had people out doing runs like normal. Only now, he had to break it to people that in less than a week another community would be around to take half of everything they owned. Nobody took it silently, and Shane had to make sure everyone knew that he was aware of their displeasure but there wasn't anything that could be done about it.

Not now.

Would there ever be? Would it be worth fighting? Closing their gates uptight and having armed individuals on the points? But what if they come prepared for that. Break down the doors like promised?

“Fuck me...” Things went from going good to horrible.

Worse when the next day, earlier than said there was banging on the gate.

The Saviors came early.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You can find me on Tumblr under the username: justsimplymeagain


	8. Chapter 7

Rick stood near the truck, he watched as Negan approached the fenced gate and bang on it.

“Little pig, little pig! Let me in!” It was something that earned a near lighthearted scoff and a head shake. The big bad wolf, really? Not even five minutes after Negan banged, part of it slid open revealing a man that they haven't met yet. Prime and proper looking, not looking like someone that lives in the present. More like living in a dream world. He, of course, had no idea who Negan was, something that no doubt doesn't impress Negan in the slightest. Nothing escalated of course because Shane showed up, glared at them before having the gate opened completely.

The Saviors including Rick followed Negan's lead as he entered speaking loudly as he always does in situations like this. Lori approached, stood next to Shane and Rick can see that she had a problem with what's going on and couldn't stand looking in Rick's direction. And because of who she was, she was chosen to carry Lucille. Something that Shane didn't approve of, but as forced to allow it to happen as Negan grinned and stared them down.

“Show me around town!” Negan demanded from Shane while everyone else was given strict orders. Only half. Rick took Arat and a few other men down to where the armory was. What they found was not what Rick expected, they were packing enough to arm a small army.

“Going to need more men to carry this all out. But make sure Negan can take a look at it before it gets loaded into the truck.” Rick stated Arat nodded as Rick scanned the area, “Where's the inventory?” It turns out the one who takes care of food ration was in charge of the list for the armory. Rick left Arat in charge of making sure everything was accounted for.

Instead, he ventured away, asking a few people if they saw a teenager named Carl Grimes. None of them knew. When Rick saw Lori standing alone, Shane was elsewhere with Negan.

“Lori.” Rick called, catching her attention. She jumped, and Lucille almost slipped out of her hands.

“He's making me carry it.” Was all that Lori could say, Rick nodded. What could he say to that? It's not intended to hurt her so much as to put Shane in his place. Take away just a bit more of his power, humiliate him in a roundabout way.

“I have to ask, where's Carl?” Rick asked, watching her carefully as she turned from him and refused to answer, so he pushed, “Where's Carl, Lori. Where's our son?” He chose his words carefully. Her shoulders started to shake. Rick's heart fell. He knows whatever she has to say isn't going to be something Rick would like.

“He'd hate you, for what you -” Lori tried, and it was something Rick couldn't listen to. Not right now.

“Where is he?” Rick pushed, he knows his son would probably disapprove. But what could he do when there were consequences to actions? Rick would have rather something else be done, but after lives were lost. There was no other choice. A price had to be paid, and it had to be paid in blood.

“Lori?”

“He's – he's dead Rick. When this place was attacked by wolves... They – geeks got in and – and they -” Lori wasn't lying, that kind of grief and pain couldn't be faked, Rick should know because he's seen it many times before meeting Negan and afterward. Some of that pain Rick has caused in others. And he knows Lori, or at least he used to. Lori was never able to hide things from Rick. Even when she thought she successfully did, she didn't.

It was devastating to hear what happened. Rick could picture it clearly in his mind, so clearly that all Rick could hear was the sounds of a boy scream. But in his memory, Carl was only a little boy and not the teenager he would be if he lived.

“Rick?” Lori asked she must have seen something. Rick pulled away from her, one step then two.

As devastating as it was to hear, Rick knows that it probably hasn't hit him yet. Not completely.

“Don't damage Lucille.” Was all Rick could say as he turned and walked away from her as fast as he could without openly running. He ran into Arat first, asked her if she showed Negan, she did. Two weapons were missing, and now Negan was sitting with a woman named Olivia until the weapons were found. Rick hunted Negan down and eyed the trembling woman sitting near him.

Negan made eye contact with Rick, he must have seen something because he gave the order for Rick to sit beside him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh man... I'm terribly sorry. If it's any comfort, good Carl is alive in another story I've posted called "Through the Looking Glass".


	9. Chapter 8

Rick didn't move unless Negan moved, right now he was both out of it and hyper-aware of everything. To avoid the risk of going off on the wrong person or getting attacked by an enemy, Savior or Alexandrian it was best to stick close to Negan who was doing his best to intimidate and break Shane down further by showing just how powerless he truly was. Better Negan than Rick, Rick didn't know what he would do at this point.

By the time it was time to leave, Rick was grateful.

“Shane, how about a thank you.” Negan mocked as he took Lucille back from Lori who looked like she was barely keeping herself together and most likely it was caused by a bit of everything considering how today was. And Rick, he couldn't bring himself to care all that much. Especially after what he found out today.

“Thank you.” Shane replied, and it was full of resentment and just enough exhaustion to know that the man would more than likely crash later on. Rick hoped he would stay down, for the most part. There was a part of him that wanted the man to rebel, so that Rick could let loose one of these days for his failure. For his and Lori's.

A satisfied look crossed Negan's face as he got into Shane's personal space again making sure to let him know just what he was thanking Negan for.

Tired fury could be seen in Shane.

“See you next week.” Negan threw over his shoulder as he got into his truck and Rick followed. A mile away from the community Rick finally spoke up, informing him that the likelihood of Shane staying quiet and doing what he's told was not as high as they would no doubt prefer it. They needed someone who's more willing to please in charge.

Negan agreed.

Beyond that, any conversation that was had in the truck was between Negan and Arat and most of that was business. No stops were made on the way, Negan thought it would have been funny to burn the mattresses if not for the fact that their community could use it. There were some who didn't have a bed to sleep on yet. And there were some who had enough points who could afford a bed now.

By the time they got to the Sanctuary, it was well into the afternoon, and Negan took charge as he always does and will on what happens with the supplies they brought back. Rick typically stays to help, but Negan chased him off, and for once Rick listened without complaint or some sign that he was displeased with being chased off or told to do something he didn't want to do in the first place. Often it was for Rick's good, but that didn't stop him from making sure Negan knew just what Rick thought of him for it.

Now, however, Rick went silently and aware that eyes were following after him until he was out of sight. Most likely Negan, no one else had the nerve to ask or say anything about it. Everything he did was by autopilot. Showering. Changing. Cleaning his weapons even when they didn't need it. It wasn't until he was finished with his colt python that he was aware of the wetness on his cheeks.

He was crying.

This was how Negan found him. And despite the fact that the man was an ass most of the times, this time he just sat beside Rick with a firm hand on the back of his neck. Anchoring him in place.

“Fuck.” Was all Negan said and it pretty much summed up everything.

Rick's son was dead.

Carl was dead. And Rick, well he didn't know what to do with himself. He was too numb and hurt by the news.

* * *

 

 

Come say hi on Tumblr: [justsimplymeagain](http://justsimplymeagain.tumblr.com/)


	10. Chapter 9

In the days that followed, Rick took his anger out on walkers and those who made the mistake of angering Rick. The only person safe at the moment was Negan. Not because Negan was stronger than Rick, but because of the history they shared. After a month, Rick was calming down and ready to go back to the usual routine of scavenging runs and community runs.

For the first two weeks, Rick paid visits to the Hillside.

But the third week, Rick was at the gates of Alexandria and this time alone. Negan was taking care of problems that came up on one of the runs at the Kingdom personally.

Rick followed by thirty-five Saviors entered the weary community. Lori was spotted with another woman, blond who had a young son with her. Rick didn't pay her any mind as his attention turned to Shane who looked both angry and tired. Rick heard a bit about his stubbornness and warned to shut that down before Rick had a problem on his hand.

“Rick.”

“Shane.”

It was a curt greeting, one that was the only kindness that Rick showed. He walked into the community as his Saviors spread out to start collecting. Shane walked with Rick, three feet away from him.

“Where have you been?” Shane asked it was an odd question to ask. Almost like there was a part of Shane that had some shred of hope that there was an ounce of what they once had left in Rick. And if that were the case, he was sorely mistaken. Rick felt nothing but resentment for Shane now, and some of that rubbed off on what he felt for Lori.

His son was dead.

Lori and Shane failed to save him. Protect him from the harsh realities of the world. Rick will never see his boy smile again. Never look into his eyes, never see him grow up. Never see him fall in love. All of this was stolen away from Rick.

“Busy.” Rick answered as he stopped in front of a house and eyed it for a moment. Another man stood on the porch, weary and there was some clear resentment directed towards Shane in his eyes.

“Who are you?” Rick asked, pointing to the man on the porch.

“Spencer, Spencer Monroe.” The man – Spencer answered, and it was clear that he was surprised that Rick spoke to him.

“Can we talk? Privately?” Shane asked, eyeing the two men that followed after Rick obediently. No doubt privately assigned to watch over Rick by Negan. Negan was like that though, when he decided to care about someone the man went out in his way. Although Rick knows that even that won't save someone if they crossed an invisible line that you just don't cross. There were rules and then there were personal rules that Negan has, and not everyone knows, it made it difficult for some to make sure they don't break the rules.

And nobody wants to cross that line because everyone knows what could happen if they did.

Rick nodded and let Shane lead him to what was apparently his now sparse house. The two men waited for Rick on the porch while Rick followed Shane into the kitchen, Lori entered through the back and Rick set his hand on his Colt Python. Made it known that he will defend himself if he needs to.

“Want anythi-”

“Just get to the point. Why do you want to talk to me?”

“About C-”

“I'm going to give you both one warning, and only one. Neither of you have a right to speak about Carl to me. Not a word. If that's all this is, then stop wasting my time.”

“Okay, fair enough. But what about this half of our shit business, we don't have a lot left. Maybe you can talk to Negan, get him to ease off.” Shane asked, but it was clear that his anger was spiking, no doubt not fond of the fact that Rick shut him down when he tried to talk about Carl. Like they had any right to speak of Rick's son. Granted he knows that Lori has more rights than Shane, given that she was his mother. But that didn't stop Rick from feeling the way he does.

And now this, asking him to alter the arrangements made behind Negan's back? Anger curled in his stomach.

“I see.” Rick nodded, before exiting the house without a word and knowing that Shane was hot on his heels. Rick turned to face him the moment he was back out on the street.

“So you want me to go behind Negan's back, lessen the burden you brought onto your community with your stupid stunt of killing 60 of us? Why ask me, why not wait for Negan to come back here and ask him?” Rick said loudly, swearing he could feel the anger of fellow Saviors surge. And Rick let himself soak that in, let it sink deep into the marrow of his bones.

The audacity they had, to ask this of him. After what they did, after what they failed to do. They were asking the wrong person.

“Rick...” Lori's voice, she must know him enough still to know the tone he just used. Or it was new enough that it alarmed her. Either way, it won't change a thing.

“Here's what I'll do, for you Shane and everyone here should know that this is because of Shane. That he brought this on all of you.” Rick said loudly, addressing the scared citizens of Alexandria. When Rick knew he had their attention, Rick continued, “This week we take double the amount. And you can thank Shane for that.”

There was outrage. Fear and despair, but no one made a move to stop them.

This would weaken the community, but it could risk rebellion.

Not that Rick was worried. With the manpower and firearms that were in their possession, they'll handle it just fine. There was also the fact that there were a few communities loyal to the Sanctuary without broadcasting that loyalty.


	11. Chapter 10

Months went on like that, Rick with a team of thirty to forty men and women would make runs to Alexandria. Sometimes Negan would tag along, other times he was attending other business and keeping things running at the Sanctuary. For the most part, things were running smoothly. Things to collect from Alexandria was getting sparse. It was clear that Shane didn't have enough men to work for him and go out on scavenging runs.

They were getting to a point where the decision regarding Alexandria's fate had to be made. They were useful up until recently when supplies were plentiful, and they could fill up two to three large moving trucks.

Now they only needed one.

Up until now despite Rick's anger, he left the food alone and when possible the medical supplies.

It was Lori who met Rick at the gate. She looked stressed and like she lost a bit of weight. Rick would have been very concerned once upon a time, and perhaps a small part of him was concerned. But not enough to silence the imagined screams of his son or the resentment for their failure to protect Carl. It was that bit of knowledge that had him frowning as the gate slide open.

“I don't know what you'll be able to take. We don't have much to offer you.” Lori stated, her voice as steady as she could manage and Rick looked around. Vehicles were missing, namely the RV. Some residents of Alexandria lingered near their houses looking just as stressed as she was. But most notable people that Rick has been dealing with lately are gone.

“Where's Shane, Lori?” Rick asked before signaling a few of his men to spread out and look outside of the fences and a few inside. They'll collect things later, but first, he wanted answers. Instinct was telling him that this was important. In the back of his mind, he remembered the one they took that night. If it came down to it, use him as a pawn.

“Out on a run.” Lori answered quickly, and Rick knew she was lying. She could never lie to him, Rick knew here well enough, and not everything changes. Old tells were still there to inform Rick of things he needed to know.

“Out on a run.” Rick repeated, there was an edge to his voice that would no doubt tell her that he didn't believe her at all. She nodded anyway, seemingly even more tired than before.

“You can make this easier on yourself Lori; I can see that you're stressed. Left here to deal with us, while Shane and others are on a run. You can tell me what is going on, or you can keep lying to me and bare the weight of whatever consequences come. Alone.” Rick stated as calmly as he could. It was a cruel thing for Rick to say, and once upon a time he couldn't even fathom uttering something like this to someone. Especially his ex-wife. But whatever attachment he had with her, whatever bond beyond a whisper of concern was gone. And whatever was left, wasn't enough to save her.

“Why are you lik-”

“We already had this conversation, shit Lori; we had a tone of conversations on why I did this. Why I'm like this. And even if we didn't, this situation itself could speak as to why this is happening and why I'm like this. So please, cut the bullshit and just tell me what I want to know before I start leaving pieces of the man named Daryl at your doorstep. But that won't be the end of it, not until I know exactly what's going on. So help me help you skip all the nasty in between and cut to the chase.” Rick forced out, that was perhaps the longest he's spoken to another person beyond Negan lately. But it was what it was, and there must have been something in his eyes that told her that he was serious.

The men who searched the outside returned, waited until Rick acknowledged them before giving him the full rundown of what they saw. And that was a lot of nothing. There was no sign of people, or things hidden away. There was the odd sign of blood spatter from a walker being killed off. But beyond that, there was no indication of where or what was going on.

The men who searched the inside of the fence returned and they too waited until Rick acknowledged them. They had nothing more to report that would give any indication of where Shane and selected people were missing.

“Clear out the medical supplies.” Rick ordered, and a few men went to do just that. Lori looked like she wanted to protest but clamped her mouth shut instead. So Rick added for the sake of it, “Lori, my patience is running out.”

It was the only warning he'll give her.

* * *

 

 

Come say hi: [justsimplymeagain](http://justsimplymeagain.tumblr.com/)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it took me so long! I didn't mean for it to take this long.


	12. Chapter 11

She didn't say a word, and Rick left angry. Of course, he informed Negan, why wouldn't he? Negan was Rick's anchor, and he was the man in charge. There was also the fact that he and Negan have been together for awhile now, despite the wives on the side. So it would be no surprise that he would inform Negan of anything that was transpiring.

Needlessly said, Negan was far from happy and informed a few of his men to collect Daryl from his cage and load him up. They were headed back to Alexandria. Only by the time they got there, everyone was back and behaving like nothing was wrong. Lori seemed stressed and afraid. Shane acted like he didn't know what was going on.

“Did you forget that today was collect day, you and your group wasn't here. Left Lori to do all the work herself.” Rick clarified, and Negan signalled for his men to bring Daryl and have him kneel between Negan and Rick while they stood in front of the gate.

“Where the fuck were you guys, and don't fucking tell me you were out scavenging for fucking supplies.” Negan's voice was serious; everyone jolted as though they wanted to rush to Daryl's aid. Lori covered her mouth and clutched her eyes shut. Not wanting to see this, but knowing it would happen anyway now.

“Don't make me fucking count to three.” Negan growled, Rick had to restrain a struggling Daryl for a moment until he settled down especially after he was nicked by the knife. The man refused to look afraid or defeated as he glared at the ground. Maybe in another life, Rick could have seen this man as a friend.

But not today.

“We were out on a-” Shane tried to say, voice pensive and body stiff as the man did everything he could to stay in place.

“One!”

“I to-”

“Two!”

“It's the truth!”

“Three!”

There didn't need to be any warning at this point as Daryl screamed as his ear was cut off. Everyone cried out, a mixture of no's and Daryl's name. Rick stared them down.

“If you were out for a run, where's the stuff.” Rick asked, and Negan listened.

“We didn't find anything! But I swear we were on a run!” Shane was angry and focused mostly on Rick and Negan paying little mind to Daryl at the moment. Rick studied him to see if he cared and if he did it was probably because one more person to be useful in surviving. Or perhaps the man cared a lot; the Shane Rick remembered back in the world before this one was a caring sort of guy. Or at least he was for Rick.

“See! Now that shit I don't fucking like, you go out and waste time on a day you fucking well knew we were coming and to make matters worse, you didn't find shit. Either you weren't fucking looking hard enough to find shit all, or you were fucking around somewhere else. Which is it? Were you a bunch of lazy fucks or were you bending over for another community?” Negan yelled, Lori was in near tears, and Rick focused on her for a moment.

“Either way, someone's going to pay. You know that. I know that. Lori, make that payment easier on everyone and tell me what you know.” Rick said, and in the corner of his eye, he could see Lucille being swung in a deceptively lazy way at Negan's side. Daryl flinched at every move it made especially when it accidentally came close to him.

Shane gave her a look.

“I- I don't know. I'm not told anything.” Lori said, and her voice was high-pitched. Rick sighed.

“Rick I need your machete.” Negan said, voice filled with cold fury before he kindly informed them that this was on them. A man was ordered to take hold of Daryl's arm and stretch it out as a rope was tied to the man's upper arm. Passing Lucille off to Rick before the man took a few practice swings, knowing how he handled Lucille Rick knew that a machete would be used with the same lethal skill. Rick noted that Negan didn't even ask if Daryl was right handed or left handed. There as a good chance that the man on his knees would not make it past today.

Negan didn't even ask them a second time on where Shane and the others went. Which community did they go to or where they scavenged. If they even scavenged at all. This was about breaking them down further. All before going back to questioning them. And with a hard swing, Daryl collapsed screaming as he clutched at the spot his arm used to be attached to. In fact, everyone was crying out, and Lori was on the ground sobbing.

“One more time! Where the fuck were you today!” Negan demanded, retaking Lucille from Rick and standing behind Daryl who was crumpled on the ground in apparent agony.

* * *

 

Come say hi: [justsimplymeagain](http://justsimplymeagain.tumblr.com/)


	13. Chapter 12

Rick watched as a varied amount of expressions crossed people's faces. Some anger, some shock, and some horror. Lori managed to swallow her sobs and somehow managed to get to Daryl before anyone on either side could stop her. Using her shirt, she tried to stop the bleeding. Rick watched her. In nothing more than a bra and her pants, Rick could see the first signs of her ribs showing. In the back of his mind, he could remember what it was like to slide his hands against her body. To have her pressed close to his. A soft sound of laughter and kisses accompanied those memories. Soft and warm and so much kinder than how the world is today.

“Please! I need to get Daryl to the clinic, I- He needs help.” Lori begged, looking up at Rick. Her arms were covered in blood as she tried to stop the bleeding. Daryl below her was making pained sounds, and Rick couldn't make his voice work. He felt eyes, Shane and Negan.

“We'll let you take Daryl to get help if you tell us where they were.” Negan spoke, Rick was glad for it.

“Just tell us what we want to know Lori, this isn't what we wanted to do today.” Rick forced out, taking Negan's lead in the direction. He trusted the man to lead him right. And so far, Negan hasn't led him wrong. Lori looked troubled and torn. She looked down to Daryl, almost asking what she should do and what she shouldn't do. No doubt she was ignoring everyone else at the moment.

“He's not going to last long this way.” Rick pointed out.

“Hilltop.” Her voice was quiet, and she winced as Shane snapped at her. Rick was satisfied, and with that, Negan ordered a couple of his men to get Daryl to the clinic where his life might just be saved. Lori was left behind, still on the ground. Rick didn't know if he should help her or get her a shirt or do something. What could he do? What should he do? After everything they've been through, after the loss of Carl and how Rick's life was since he met Negan. Nobody was the same person, what they used to do before the world ended somehow felt so foreign.

Five minutes passed, and Rick took his jacket off and put it over her shoulders. Watched as she pulled it closer as she sobbed. A firm hand snatched the back of his neck pulling, Negan. Rick didn't resist as Negan pulled him closer while making eye contact. Anger and jealousy was seen there; Rick had to remember that Negan was a jealous man as it was and didn't like to share. And Negan was well aware of who Lori was and who she was to Rick at one point.

Regardless, Rick didn't feel alarmed whatsoever, so it showed as he held those eyes and relaxed into the hold. Using his body to pass on a message and reassurance. What once was between himself and Lori has died with Carl, though Rick would have more mercy for her than he would for others. It wouldn't change things. Especially between himself and Negan. Negan means too much to him to throw that away.

Negan caught the message and seemed to relax as well. Letting a wide grin spread across his face before pulling away and that grin turned to sharp smile with zero kindness in it as Negan regarded Shane who knew there was nowhere for him to go, so he stood his ground.

“Thank you for your honesty!” Negan said Rick saw Lori flinch as she turned her attention away from everyone and towards the location of the clinic and watched as two Saviors return. One of them informed Negan and Rick that they left the man in the care of a rather nervous doctor. Denise, they think her name was.

“Now! That leaves the problem, what do I do with you lot?” Negan's voice rang out, catching the attention of timid people within the walls. Rick watched for any sign of further rebelling. He couldn't have anyone doing anything stupid.

“Oh! I know! This'll be great, wait and see! You have two options! Only two, there is no third option. Option number fucking one! Someone you love has to die, and I'll be kind and let you pick Shane,” Negan said, sharp smile still in place as he stared Shane down, it was evident that this wasn't what Shane wanted. But his mind was already working.

“It doesn't mean pick someone to die today and go back to rebelling tomorrow.” Rick pointed out, just in case that was what Shane was thinking. Of course, Negan considered that to be a good point and said as much.

“Option number fucking two! And this one is a big one. You and your little gang of wannabe's load yourself into the back of one of my trucks. I take you to Hilltop, and you show me who you were fucking well talking to. Then we have you kill them all before going back to the Sanctuary and being put to work on my fence.” Negan said, smile sharp and Rick knows that there was a good chance that option number two would happen anyway. There were spots on the fence that needed extra work as it was.

With the options hanging in the air, all attention went to Shane.

 

* * *

 

 

Come say hi: [justsimplymeagain](http://justsimplymeagain.tumblr.com/) 

Or if you have a prompt or something, let me know. I'll give it my best.


	14. Chapter 14

Rick watched as Shane attempted to find a third option, despite the fact that Negan already said that there was no option three. This was the only way, either option one or two and most likely two would happen anyway. Negan can't have rebellion sparking. It was time to shut it down and leave both communities as grim examples. Both still alive, and able to produce but crippled to a point where neither could stand on their own two feet and rebel at the same time.

Shane cursed loudly.

“I know, I know it's fucking tough to come up with a decision. But time's not on your side; better fucking well pick one before I pick for you.” Negan said voice malicious in it's taunting. Rick had his hand on his colt. Ready to protect Negan and himself if it came down to it, everyone else was well armed and able to put themselves behind cover and retaliate as Rick had trained them.

“T-there's gotta be another option.” Shane tried, one last time and Rick frowned. His patients starting to run low, but not enough to hinder what he's here to do or his attention to the surrounding area.

“Nope. Pick one.” Negan seemed to be enjoying himself, making tick tock sounds while starring Shane down.

“Please.” Shane tried, it was a surprising sight for Rick. But it did nothing to move him, events that brought them to this point saw to that.

“No.” Negan's word was blunt and straightforward before starting to count down from ten. Shane had that long to pick either option. If Negan gets to zero than that was it, it was option two regardless of Shane's wishes.

“Three!”

“Two!”

“Daryl Dixon!” Shane cried out, and there was betrayed looks and hurt. Shane tried to not look at anyone, found a spot and focused on that and all the while Rick watched. Negan chuckled and gave the order as two men went to fetch the man that they had just took to the infirmary to save. The fact that Shane just sacrificed someone who was supposed to be a friend or an ally at the very least was a disgusting sight, granted Rick was aware of the circumstances pushed the situation.

It didn't stop the disgust from showing.

Negan whistled before saying, “Didn't think you had it in you.” Of course, Negan clapped as well. Watched as Daryl was shoved to the ground and a gun pointed at his head. The man glared, almost daringly as he looked up the barrel of the gun.

“He's got guts, I have to give him that much. Needs a fucking shower though.” Negan joked, and Rick had to agree, the man would have been more useful with them than with this group. At least in regards to durability and possibly the skill to get the job done. What a waste. Of course, that gave Rick an idea, whispered it into Negan's ear. There was a firm grip on his hip, Negan as the man kept him in place while they spoke for a moment.

“That's an excellent idea! Knew I liked having you around for a reason, besides well, you know.” There was a rather suggestive expression on Negan's face leaving little to the imagination on other supposed reasons. Rick just gave a shake of his head, playful in his right. But as quick as this moment happened, it disappeared as they moved onto business.

The order was given to take Daryl back to the infirmary and load everyone up. Shane protested, said it was supposed to be option one, not this one. This wasn't the option he chose. Of course, it fell on deaf ears as no one acknowledged anything he said and in the back of the truck everyone was huddled together, and Shane was left isolated and away from them. Rejected.

Negan addressed Alexandria next. Warning them that the next time anyone steps a toe out of line and talks of rebellion or fighting back, the entire community will suffer the consequences. With that, they left, headed towards the Hilltop. It took awhile when they got there because Shane's bravado kicked in and the man tried to avoid telling them anything.

But in the end, he told Negan what he wanted to do and was forced to watch as each person was lined up and met their end from Lucille.

When it came time to load Shane back into the truck, they were met with no resistance and without another word Rick along with Negan headed home. It would be good to be able to finally rest without the worry of a rebellion looming on the horizon, and they could fill out weak points on their fence, make sure things were safer for everyone who was living at the Sanctuary.

* * *

 

 

Come say hi: [justsimplymeagain](http://justsimplymeagain.tumblr.com/) 

Or if you have a prompt or something, let me know. I'll give it my best.


	15. Conclusion

Of course, things don't go quietly when they reached the Sanctuary. Shane had a last ditch attempt at fighting back, something that didn't last long thanks to the fact that he was outgunned and outnumbered. Rick made the order that no one was to kill him. Not yet anyway. Instead, they put him to work under the watch of a few Saviors with guns. Fixing the walkers on the fence, watching as his friends were taken into the Sanctuary. They will be put in separate rooms, and when the time came, it would be up to them if they chose to stay with the Sanctuary or join Shane on the fence.

Over the week some chose to bend, claim themselves to be Negan while the remaining ones who refused were put to work on the fence. It must have broken something in Shane to see his former friends as walkers. Because Shane didn't even try to put up a fight when a walker got its hands on him, take a chunk out of his left shoulder. This would be the only moment that Rick feels bad for Shane and would spend a day mourning the loss of the man he once remembered before the world ended.

Negan understood, for the most part. When he grew tired of it, made sure Rick knew where he belonged and with whom. There was no place for Rick in the past now, no place for who Shane used to be in the present. Rick agreed, but gave the man a moment of silence anyway and carried on. Watched as the recruits were given basic jobs and were kept under a careful watch until they proved to be loyal.

Rick can't have disloyalty ruining everything that was built here.

By the end of the month, things were back to normal. Weekly runs to other communities for pick ups.

Alexandria was as quiet as ever, everyone did what they could to meet the deadline and the quota, beyond that there was hardly a peep out of anyone. If they kept that up, Rick could see Alexandria becoming useful, and they could potentially train them so they could be of further use to the Sanctuary.

Help establish order in this new world. Negan would agree of course, after all, it was a good idea.

With business with other communities running smoothly, Rick's mind could go to less professional thoughts. Let himself deal with some of the hurt and let himself think about his son and what used to be and what could never be now that that chance was stolen from him.

In these moments, Rick still found himself wishing for a picture or something to remember Carl. Wondering what he would look like now, wondering if he would be the type to be boisterous and loud or quiet and decisive. All of these were things that Rick would never find the answer to, and those days were the hardest, and Negan knew well enough to ease up on him.

With things now calm enough, Rick was confident that nothing further would happen that could jeopardize what they built here. Rick can now let himself relax and crawl into bed knowing he would get a full nights rest. Negan followed him, dressed in nothing but his underwear as well. Satisfaction was evident.

“Well, that was a damn productive month!” Negan's voice was loud, as it normally was but for once not as loud as it could be. They would no doubt talk further about what's happened, but that could wait until tomorrow. Tonight he just wanted to rest.

All the same, there really was only one response for what Negan said.

“It was different, that's for sure.”

It truly was.

 

* * *

 

 

Come say hi: [justsimplymeagain](http://justsimplymeagain.tumblr.com/) 

Or if you have a prompt or something, let me know. I'll give it my best.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope I don't butcher the characters. And the general idea for this story came from a post on Tumblr where Rick never found his family.


End file.
